


Arena

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Roman, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is part of the Emperor's family and he summons a gladiator to his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

 

The games in the Arena are always bloody and violent but today they were even more so. A new gladiator starred and excelled in the field. He had defeated all the previous champions and even better, he was not as scarred and mangled as great gladiators usually end up. As soon as I saw him, his tanned skin in contrast with the white sand of the Arena and his muscles bulging with every thrust of his sword, I knew I wanted him and as Lucas Agrippa, member of the imperial family, there is not much that is refused to me.

 

After the games I went into the gladiator barracks to see how much I would have to pay for the pleasure of his 'company' but when I got there I realized his admirers where numerous and one of them had actually beat me to him. In fact he was already servicing a noble woman I had seen earlier at the games, pounding into her with all the might of those muscles. I was tempted for a moment to send his Master in to stop them but I enjoyed the view, my gladiator still wearing the leather straps from the fight across his chest, only his skirt discarded on the floor. His ass looked tight and muscular, just like the rest of him and that's when I realized I did not wish for only a simple moment of pleasure, I wanted this man until I had fully satisfied my lust for him.

 

"Septimo!" I called to his Master, "I want your new boy for a while, I'm not sure how long yet. Possibly until I tire of him, or I tire him out," I said with what I knew was a feral grin. "Have him delivered to my house within the hour. I'm looking forward to playing with my new toy. And before I hear you whining, I won't damage him in any permanent way; he will be fully able to fight in the Arena again and give us other splendid demonstrations such as today."

 

I was already half way through his door when a sudden thought occurred me. "Septimo, what is your boy's name? I like my toys to have real names rather than the exotic names you give them."

 

With a low bow Septimo answered my question and I walked out of the stinking barracks looking forward to having some fun with my new toy, while thinking to myself what an unusual name he had. "I have never heard of anyone named Joe before. Septimo should have kept his real name; it sounds exotic enough for a gladiator."

 

\--------

 

When I was finished with the first aristocratic bitch that had paid for my time, Septimo told me that a member of the imperial family had taken a liking to me and I was to be sent to his house. His. Shit, so far I had only caught the eye of the ladies and while I didn't much enjoy being used like a slab of meat, at least I could be sure I'd get off. I mean, that is pretty much the point of the whole exercise. A man was another matter, and one of the imperial family at that. I'd be lucky if I didn't end up with more injuries than I would in the arena.

 

I'll admit I had been hoping to catch the eye of someone important, but to win my freedom, not to end up as a plaything for some rich bastard. Not that it really mattered what my opinion was anyway, it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter.

 

I was 'escorted' to the back entrance of a large town house and ordered to wait in the hallway while the head slave discovered if his master wished them to bathe me or if I should be sent to him as I was. I was betting on not being allowed to bathe, personally. If he wanted some perfumed boy he wouldn't have picked a gladiator.

 

\---------

 

As usual Septimo was quite punctual and the gladiator was in my house barely a few minutes after I arrived there myself, I would have to remember to show him my appreciation for it. I ordered Faustus to send him in as he was, there would be plenty of time to have him cleaned and oiled up later, I wanted him on his knees in front of me right this moment, soon to feel his tight ass clenched around me.

 

He was magnificent when he walked into my rooms, still glistening from the oil used to rub his muscles after the fight in order to keep them warm and loose. His leather skirt and chest straps were different from the ones worn in the Arena but not something I was particularly unhappy with. I do appreciate a muscular body in action but the sight of spilled blood does not turn my libido on any more then a babe's puke.

 

"Come closer gladiator. I've been told your name is Joe, is that correct?" I can't help but smile in anticipation, he looks even better from up close, his golden hair falling to brush his shoulders and his expression closed off with pride.

 

\---------

 

I strode into the room when ordered to and surreptitiously looked the nobleman over. He was tall and dark haired, not unattractive if you're interested in other men. I nodded when he spoke to me.

 

"Yes, that's right, sir." Always pays to be polite. You can learn a lot if you keep your mouth shut and your ears open and I'd learned that if a guy wants to hurt you, he will, but if that's not his thing, then why annoy him and get hurt when it's not necessary? I hoped he didn't want to keep me too long, just get off and then get out, so to speak."What did you want from me, sir?"

 

"My, my, so polite and to the point for a gladiator." I've noticed more then once that most gladiators wish to prolong their stay as much as possible and enjoy the many luxuries of my house, which I'm never tight-fisted in sharing. But this one looked like he could not wait to depart my company. I was intrigued, which is something that did not happen often and decided that my satisfaction might wait a few moments. With a small head tilt I invited him closer so that he could join me on the small reclining couch close to my bed.

 

"For now I want you to join me for a cup of wine and make yourself comfortable in my house. Then we'll see." I extended my hand and offered him the wine once he sat down next to me and I enjoyed the way the leather straps of his skirt fell open to reveal the muscular thighs hidden underneath.

 

\-----------

 

I took the wine and sipped it carefully, thanking my 'host' politely. I could see his eyes watching my every move, and his toga didn't hide how aroused he was. I wasn't sure why he wasn't just getting to the main act, but I wasn't going to object to a chance to enjoy the surroundings for a while. I couldn't help but keep casting sidelong glances at him, assessing his body and the way he held himself. He looked to be pretty well endowed if the bulge in his toga was any indication. I wasn't sure that was entirely a good thing.

 

\----------

 

Once he had finished his wine I took the cup back and kept the hand holding it, pulling him to his feet and closer to me, speaking to him with a sultry voice while running my hands down his muscled chest and over his stomach, hard and flat like the washing boards used in the market, "And now we play." I ran my hand lower along his body and slipped it under his leather skirt, taking his limp cock in my hand. I was glad to realize that Septimo had taken off the ring used to tie back a gladiator's manhood in order to avoid injuries in the Arena and I was more then thrilled at the length and girth of the shaft, it seemed that not even my quick peek had done him justice.

 

All of a sudden I realized my touch wasn't having much of an effect on him and when I looked into his eyes I saw a dab of apprehension but no heat at all. "What is wrong, pet? I like my play mates to enjoy themselves as well and you look like a slave girl about to be deflowered..." Before I finished speaking I stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you trying to say you have never enjoyed the company of another man?" Great, my studly gladiator had to be a virgin, there went my fantasy of throwing him down onto my bed and screwing him till he came screaming for more.

 

\-------

 

I looked back at him defiantly. He had some nerve, making it sound like it was my fault. I couldn't see why it would be a problem for him. After all I didn't have to get hard for him to have his fun and I hadn't resisted him in any way.

 

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you, sir," I said. "Perhaps Septimo could find you someone more to your taste. I've never spent time with a man, nor wanted to, but I will of course do whatever you wish..."

 

He looked even more dissatisfied at that, but I had no idea how to fix it. Women were a lot easier to deal with it would seem. None of them were interested in anything other than whether I could perform and make them enjoy it.

 

\--------

 

I heaved a frustrated sigh, this is what I get for liking my boys shiny and muscled, I end up with a body that could turn a Christian to sin and the brain of one of my young cousins' pet birds. I take a deep breath and explain as calmly as possibly while my cock had still not registered that it was not going to get relief any time soon.

 

"I like my play mates willing and participating, I want to see them enjoying themselves and coming screaming for more. Now, I picked you and there is no other gladiator in the Arena that comes even close to you in strength and beauty." With a slow smile it dawned on me that maybe the situation was not as bad as I thought. "It appears that my only solution is to instruct you in the ways men give and receive pleasure with other men. I don't think I'll mind one bit not being able to take you roughly like I had planned."

 

\----------

 

"Look, sir," I said. "I don't think you're listening. I'm not interested in men." It really didn't matter how many times he said he wanted me to enjoy myself, it wasn't going to happen. The touch of his hand hadn't been unpleasant and I'd no doubt that if he spent enough time he could get me hard, a hand is a hand no matter who is attached to it. But anything other than that and I just wasn't interested.

 

"I'm sorry," I said again. He really wasn't as annoying and unpleasant as many of the women I'd serviced and I really did feel sorry that I couldn't give him what he wanted.

 

\--------

 

By the grace of Venus, this gladiator was going to be the death of me. After taking a deep calming breath I looked at the blond beauty standing in front of me in a near military rest, legs slightly spread apart and hands clasped behind his back. He was indeed gorgeous and it had been a long time since I had been with a man inexperienced in the love only men share. I like challenges and this looked to be quite a good one.

 

I leaned against the poster of my bed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I have a proposition for you, gladiator. I understand you have no interest in men, at the moment. And I find no appeal in an unwilling companion. I ask of you a chance to show you what it could be like to find pleasure in a man. If your mind is not changed by then, you shall be free to go and your Master will still keep his money."

 

\---------

 

I sighed. I honestly didn't think he was paying any attention to what I was saying. "I'm not saying I'm unwilling. I just don't think I can get interested physically in this." I sighed again. "I want to give you what you ask and you can try whatever you want, I just don't want to disappoint you." This strange nobleman was very frustrating. I tried one more time.

 

"Compared to most of the women I have to service, you are more pleasant and I want to please you, I just don't think I can. Whatever you want me to do, I will try, that is all I can promise."

 

\----------

 

I had to admire his honesty and straightforward manners, that and the fact that even though he didn't believe he would find interest in my games he was still willing to please me. I stalked closer and took hold of the leather straps crossing over his chest, pulling him closer and purring in his ear, "I guess it shall have to suffice for now. But don't fool yourself Joe, I still aim to have you screaming and crying out in completion by the end of our time together."

 

Before he could respond to my words in any way I pulled him down into a fierce kiss, slipping my tongue between his lips and mapping every plane and niche of his mouth, the wild flavour of my gladiator exploding on my tongue. One hand slid to take hold of his long hair and anchor his head exactly where I wanted it, allowing me to turn the kiss gentler, rather then exploratory, and coaxing his tongue into my own mouth just before pinching one of his hard nipples.

 

\-----------

 

He pulled me close and kissed me. I can't remember the last time one of the people who had paid for me had bothered to do that. I relaxed as he started exploring my mouth and when he encouraged me to do the same I slipped my tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Delicious. Then he brought his hand up to my chest and pinched a nipple. I jerked in surprise. How did he know that would feel good when I didn't even know it would?

 

I wasn't sure what to do with my hands … I know he said he wanted me to participate but I still wasn't sure what I could and couldn't do. I settled for resting them on his shoulders and gently stroking him through his clothing. He was holding me in place, although I could have easily stopped him if I'd been willing to hurt him in the process, but it didn't feel controlling, it felt... nice.

 

\-----------

 

The moment I felt him respond to my kiss I nearly purred in anticipation but when he brought his large hands to my shoulders and simply rubbed my skin through the woolly material of my toga I could have bent him over the edge of the bed and taken him right there, I was so hard for him. But I wanted him to enjoy this, I'm not even sure why... at the end he was just a gladiator like many others. Sure he was handsome and skilled, but there was nothing so unusual about him at first sight.

 

My line of thought was abruptly interrupted when one of Joe's hands found his way to my side, making me shiver under his touch and pushing me back into action. Carefully and without interrupting our kiss if not briefly for air, I manoeuvred us around until I had him pinned against one of the bedposts. I then started to make my way lower, kissing and licking the skin of his jaw and then his neck until I found the soft earlobe and sucked it into my mouth with a soft sigh.

 

\----------

 

I rested my head against the bedpost as he explored. I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying his touch; I was even starting to get hard. He had shivered when I ran my hands over his side so I started doing some exploring of my own, running my hands down his sides and back up over his back. With him pressed against me I couldn't get my hands inside the toga to touch his skin, but I wanted to. I wanted to please him, give him what he wanted. It was sad, some politeness and a little attention paid to making me feel good and suddenly I was willing to do anything he wanted. Not because I had no choice, but because I wanted to make him feel good. I'd seen his eyes lingering on my muscles earlier so I pressed one thigh up against his erection to see how he'd react.

 

\-----------

 

For someone that professed no interest in sex with another man, my gladiator was definitely a fast learner. My knees buckled when he pressed his thigh against my hard cock and I was only able to stand because I was leaning against his solid frame. I knew I would have to do something about it unless I wanted to spoil the fun by coming on my own and definitely not buried deep inside my beautiful gladiator's ass.

 

His hesitant touches made me shiver and brought me even closer to him. I could feel the stirring under his leather skirt but decided to leave it untouched for now and enjoy the rest of his tight body. I moved back just enough to be able to slip a hand between us, unbuckle his chest straps and let them fall discarded on the floor before making my way even lower, trailing light bites and kisses until my lips encircled one of his nipples and squeezed it tight.

 

\------------

 

I bit my lip rather than cry out when he took one of my nipples into his mouth. If his fingers had felt good, his mouth felt even better. I could feel how he had reacted to me touching his erection and I wanted more of that. I loved the fact that he was feeling good because of what I was doing, even though I was sure I wasn't doing anything particularly well. Normally, the way people react to my body pisses me off, all those bored and boring aristocrats paying for my time because of my muscular build, but somehow it didn't feel bad with this man, maybe because he so obviously wanted me to enjoy myself as much as he did.

 

Sliding my hands further down to rest in the small of his back I pressed harder against his cock. He moaned around the nipple he was teasing and I gasped. "Don't you want me to do something about that?" I asked.

 

\-----------

 

Breathing heavily I pulled back slightly and leaned closer to him, pressing my entire body against his and nuzzling his neck. "Only if you want to. I don't enjoy forcing anyone into something they do not want."

 

\----------

 

"You don't have to keep saying that, you know," I said. "I believe you. I would enjoy pleasing you." Pulling back I fumbled at the clasp on his toga and carefully undressed him. His skin was pale and smooth in comparison to mine, almost like a woman's, but there was nothing feminine in the lines of his body or the muscles I could feel tensing beneath the skin as I slid my hands over his chest. I carefully removed the rest of his clothing and then reached out to stroke the column of flesh. At first I just ran my fingers over it gently. Then I took it in my hand and tried stroking it as I would my own.

 

\---------

 

A groan escaped my lips, his hesitant touch somehow more of a turn on than one of an experienced lover. I covered his hand with mine to guide his movements, showing him how rubbing the tip of my cock with his thumb would make me shiver while squeezing the base would draw a deep moan. By then I trusted that he had it under control and I leaned closer, resting my forehead against his shoulder and letting him take some of my weight.

 

\---------

 

I couldn't believe how erotic it was, knowing that I was the one making him moan and writhe like this. When he leaned against me I wrapped one arm around him, to steady him. Sliding my hand lower I slipped between his legs and rolled his balls in my hand before moving back up to stroke him again. I had expected my body to calm down while I was giving him his pleasure, but the sight and sound of him was keeping me hard. I bit my lip and wondered if I really had the nerve to try this...

 

Steadying him with my arm I knelt in front of him, unable to look up at him and still have the courage to try something I'd never done before. I leaned forwards and tentatively tasted him before running my tongue over the head of his cock more confidently. It didn't taste bad, salty and very strange, but not bad.

 

\--------

 

With a choked gasp I slid my fingers into his hair and tried to hold on without hurting him, but by the Gods it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back thanks to the wonderful mouth that was slowly swallowing my cock. I felt I was getting too close and gently pushed him away, knowing that I would not be able to hold myself up if he brought me off now and, only Venus knew why, not wanting to push him too far too fast.

 

\--------

 

I looked up at him when he tugged on my hair and pulled my mouth off his cock. I was confused, again. I thought he wanted me to make him come.

 

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" I asked carefully, not wanting to annoy him, but needing to know what I'd done wrong.

 

\---------

 

I kneeled down onto one of the soft pillows scattered around the room and pulled him close, taking his mouth in a long kiss before pulling back and framing his face in my hands. "Nothing wrong Joe, I was getting too close and I wanted us to get more comfortable," I said with a grin, still panting softly. "I wasn't sure you'd appreciate having an armful of very satisfied roman dropping on you. You don't have to call me sir, my gladiator, my name is Lucas and you can use it at any time." At the same time I slipped my hands under his leather skirt and lightly stroked the hardness matching my own. "And the fact that you seem to still be wearing too much."

 

I slowly unbuckled his leather skirt and let it fall down, revealing the hard cock I had only seen sliding inside another body. All of a sudden I had the urge to make sure he never had to do anything like that again unless it was by his own choice.

 

\---------

 

I moaned when his hand gripped my cock. I couldn't help but thrust into that light touch. Smiling at the possessive sound of being called 'his' gladiator, I leaned towards him and surprised myself by initiating another kiss between us. I don't know why but his possessiveness made me feel safe, as if someone was interested in my well being for reasons that had nothing to do with how much fame or money I could bring them.

 

"Well, I'm not overdressed any more, so why don't you get comfortable and let me finish what I started. Or did you have more 'lessons' planned for me," I said, forcing myself to sound casual. I knew where this 'game' would eventually end up and I still didn't think I would get any enjoyment from it, but I was confident that he wouldn't hurt me and if he got pleasure from the act then that would be enough. It was silly how fast I was being moulded into a plaything for this noble, but I couldn't help falling deeper every time he smiled at me.

 

\---------

 

His lopsided smile made me shiver, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to my groin. I could scarcely believe the response this blond gladiator was pulling from my body but with every light touch my skin felt like it was on fire. At the same time I wanted to make sure that Joe enjoyed every moment of our encounter and, hopefully, would carry them with him.

 

I traced his lower lip gently with a fingertip and smiled at him before lying back on the soft pillows and pulling him down with me. "No more lessons for now, I just want you to enjoy yourself as much as I am, my gladiator. Just do what feels good." I told him with a smile while wrapping my fingers around both our cocks and drawing them together in my grip; the touch of his hardness against mine bringing twin moans to our lips.

 

\---------

 

I couldn't help but thrust against him, making him moan again. I ran my hands over his chest, touching more of that addictively soft skin. I kissed him again and pulled back to smile at him slightly.

 

"I am enjoying myself, sir," I confessed softly. "I never thought I could enjoy the touch of another man, but it seems I can't get enough of yours." I blushed slightly, hoping my tan hid it. I never bothered with pretty words with the ladies, not that they wanted to hear them any more than I wanted to utter them, but with this young nobleman I couldn't help myself. He probably wasn't interested in what I had to say anyway, he picked me for my body and kept me as a challenge, but I felt I owed him the truth.

 

\----------

 

I don't think I've ever seen a gladiator blush but after his softly spoken words I could have sworn I saw his face and shoulders turning darker. Gently, I tilted his chin up so that I could see his eyes and once more that feeling overcame me. The need to make sure that he would not find himself in this position ever again. Deep down, I had to admit, was the need to be the only one ever allowed to share this with him.

 

"Which is just perfect Joe, because I can't seem to be able to get enough of your touch," I told him just as softly; my pale skin not able to hide, even partially, my own blush. Before he could speak again, I gripped his hips and thrust against him, burying my face in his neck and unable to help myself when the need to mark his skin with my teeth became overwhelming.

 

\----------

 

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly as he thrust against me and drove us both higher with every thrust. I cried out when he bit down at the joint of my neck and shoulder. The pain felt good and the knowledge that I would have something to remind me of this when I left felt even better. I twisted my head and kissed him again, exploring his mouth and letting him do the same to mine. I could feel myself getting close and I knew he must be closer since he'd been on the verge of coming once already. Reaching between us I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed him gently.

 

\---------

 

His cry had been the sexiest thing I had ever heard, a mix of surprise and need that left me desperate for more. His grip around me was the last push I needed and I held tight to his broad shoulders as I spiralled down into one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

 

When I fully came back to myself, I realized that I had been gently petting his hair and neck, my fingers carding through the soft strands. Another thing that was quite obvious was that my gladiator had no need of me to take care of him since his come was mixed with mine, coating our bellies and lastly, I found myself softly whispering loving nonsense to Joe. As soon as I realized this last detail I blushed deeply, thinking he probably considered me a soft aristocrat not worthy of respect. I resisted the urge to send him away simply because I wanted to see him writhing in pleasure under me, not even my embarrassment able to sway my mind.

 

\-----------

 

The feel of him coming against me brought me my own orgasm. His hand was running through my hair and I couldn't help but lean into the caress. He was murmuring gentle words against my skin and I felt my chest getting tight, wishing that he really meant them. I might be able to hide it from him, but I couldn't lie to myself about how fast I was falling for this young noble. It was stupid of course, since as soon as he'd had his fun I'd be going back to Septimo and the arena, but I was going to memorize every second we spent together for later.

 

I ran my hands soothingly over his back. His sudden blush let me know he had realized what he was saying and proved once and for all that he didn't mean it. I squashed the flicker of regret I felt at that and pulled him up for a slow kiss.

 

\----------

 

His mouth could have easily become as addictive as opium and it was just as sweet, making me drown in the heady flavour for what seemed like forever. I could feel both our cocks slowly stirring back to life simply thanks to the long, slow kiss that made me feel like the only person my gladiator had ever kissed.

 

By the time we broke apart, we were both gulping for much needed air and I knew I had to have him that night and send him away before I made a complete fool of myself and fell for a gladiator like a young maiden with a crush. I disentangled myself and pulled him up with me, still dropping soft kisses against any patch of that beautifully golden skin I could reach, while manoeuvring us towards the bed.

 

\----------

 

Gods, he was good. I was already getting hard again and even though I knew what he planned to do next, I didn't care. I wanted to give him a night he would never forget, even after I was long gone. He pushed me down onto the bed and stretched out on top of me. I rolled us over and crushed him beneath me before I even realized what I was doing. Leaning down, I kissed that long, slender throat and wished I had the courage to mark him the way he had marked me. At least that way I'd know he wouldn't forget me immediately.

 

\------------

 

The soft touches of his lips over my throat had me shivering and moaning his name softly, I wished I had the words to ask him to go ahead and mark me. It would not have been something unusual with my play mates but, I knew that with him it would have meant more and I really didn't feel like being reminded of the gladiator I stupidly fell in love with after barely a hand job, every time I looked at myself in the mirror.

 

The moment he pinned me under him, his larger weight holding me down, it felt completely perfect to have him over me, rubbing against me like one of the exotic tigers from the Arena. I encouraged him with my touch and with whispered words and became nearly lost in the simple pleasure of his skin until my eyes fell on the small table by the bed and the vial of scented oils my slaves had left.

 

"Joe! Wait," I barely gasped.

 

\-----------

 

I pulled back and blinked at him a couple of times when he asked me to stop. I followed his gaze and shivered. Rolling off of him I stretched sensually.

 

"I'm all yours, Lucas," I told him, smiling as his name rolled off my tongue for the first time. "Whatever you wish me to do, I will do." I pulled him down for a kiss and, even knowing he would probably laugh at me, I felt compelled to add, "You are the only man I will ever choose to lie with. I promise."

 

\-----------

 

I had to bite my lips to stifle the groan his words had inspired, but he had made a vow and I had to respond in kind. "And I promise I shall always remember the gladiator who stole my breath at first sight." I wanted to add how the same gladiator had managed to also steal my heart after only a few short hours together but that would have made no difference apart from probably have him laughing at me as soon as he walked out of my rooms.

 

My gaze came back to him and he looked like a god, stretched out on the bed, his muscles glistening and his cock so hard it was folded against his flat stomach. I leaned closer and tasted the tiny pearly drop at the tip of it, his flavour making my mouth water for more.

 

I spread his legs and settled between them before looking up into his dark eyes. "I want you to tell me if you don't enjoy anything I do and I need you to tell me immediately if I hurt you. I want your word on this," I asked him with a soft kiss.

 

"I am not looking simply for my own pleasure, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will but I need to know that you will tell me if something is wrong," I say while running my hands gently over the hard muscles of his thighs.

 

\----------

 

I moaned when he lapped hungrily at the head of my cock. Even in my fantasies I had never imagined one of the aristocrats doing such a thing for me. His words made me swallow hard. I wanted to steal so much more than his breath, but I had only a few short hours to spend with him. Despite his vow I knew he wouldn't really remember me, other than maybe as the first time one of his toys was so inexperienced.

 

"I promise I will tell you if you hurt me, sir," I said seriously. "But I know you won't. Everything you have done so far has been more pleasurable than I could have imagined." I smiled at him and added, "You have well and truly conquered my fears and my body. It is time to take your reward."

 

\----------

 

His smile and soft words tied my insides up, this powerful gladiator lying on my bed, giving himself up to me of his own volition. He was simply intoxicating with his beauty and strength, the flush from his arousal barely visible under the golden tan. With a soft smile I whispered to him, "I promise this will be a reward for the both of us, my gladiator". I reached out for the oil before leaning closer again and I took the tip of his cock in my mouth, drawing another delicious moan from his lips.

 

\------------

 

I thrust up instinctively trying to get more of that wonderful mouth. He slipped one hand between my legs and traced the entrance to my body. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to stay calm as he gently pressed his finger into me. It didn't really hurt, just felt very strange. Then he pressed in further and found a spot that made me see stars. I cried out and pushed backwards onto his finger. I didn't know what kind of magic he was doing, but I wanted more of it and more of him.

 

\----------

 

I watched him writhe on my finger, his body taut and his voice hoarse in pleasure, and it was the sexiest sight my eyes had ever seen. The tight muscles of his ass clenched around my digit and I moaned, thinking about what it would feel like to have those powerful muscles contract around my cock.

 

I started moving in and out of his heat, slowly loosening him up and, when I felt he was ready, carefully slipped a second finger in with the first, pushing them deep inside him and rubbing over the small nub that would send pleasure burning through his veins.

 

\-----------

 

He was slowly driving me insane. I had never realized how good this could feel and I didn't know if it was because of what he was doing or because of the man doing it, but in the end it didn't matter, because I meant it when I said I would never choose to do this with any other man.

 

"Please," I begged. "Please, Lucas, just do it. I want to feel you inside me."

 

\-----------

 

I had to close my eyes and tightly squeeze the base of my cock to stop myself from coming at the soft pleading tone. Once I had myself under control I gently crooked the fingers inside him, making him shudder and reach out blindly for me, his hands grasping my shoulders tight as his legs spread even further in a silent plea.

 

I leaned closer and dropped a soft kiss on his flushed face "Hush Joe and relax, I shall be inside you soon my gladiator," I murmured while sliding a third finger inside his stretched opening.

 

He arched under me, his hot channel pliant and welcoming, and I knew he was ready for me. I pulled my fingers out and lifted his legs over my shoulders before coating my now leaking cock with more oil and lining up to his virgin entrance and slowly pushing my way in, fighting to keep my eyes open to drink in the pleasure so evident on his face.

 

\----------

 

He was staring at me intently and I let myself imagine that he was trying to memorize this moment for the same reasons I was. I gasped as he filled and stretched me. I forced my body to relax, not to fight him, and finally he was all the way inside me. I tried to stay like that, not wanting this to be over too soon, but I couldn't help squeezing down around him. Moaning he pulled out a little and thrust back in, hitting that magical spot again and I cried out in pleasure.

 

\-----------

 

I tried to hold myself back, to make it last as long as possible, but his grip around me was so tight and his cry of pleasure was so full of need that I couldn't stop myself. I pulled nearly all the way out before slowly sliding back inside him, my strokes long and deep and hitting his sweet spot every time. He felt so perfect around me, like no other had before.

 

\------------

 

I pulled him down for a kiss, wanting to feel even closer to him. Then he thrust again and I threw my head back, shouting out his name as I came without him touching me, just from the feel of him taking me and the knowledge that I was pleasing him.

 

\-----------

 

His muscles clamped tight around me, squeezing my cock so tightly but so perfectly I thought I was going to pass out in pleasure. Between that, the sight of my gladiator lost in pleasure and the knowledge that I was the one who had given it to him, I couldn't hold back a moment longer. I came as hard as I ever had, my shaft buried deep inside his still shivering ass, every ripple of his muscles drawing a breathless moan from me.

 

Before I knew what I was doing I heard myself whispering softly, "I love you."

 

\------------

 

I bit back another moan at the softly spoken words. Gods, I wished I could believe that. I knew I would give everything I had or ever would have to stay with him. I ran my hands over his back as he relaxed against me. I didn't dare say anything because I knew I would blurt my own feelings out and the last thing I needed was the memory of Lucas looking at me with pity in his eyes. I wanted to hold on to my memories of tonight and I wouldn't let anything spoil them.

 

\------------

 

His touch was so soothing that I never fully rose before slipping into the arms of Morpheus, my words feeling more like a dream then reality. When I finally woke up I found myself surrounded by strong arms and for a moment I thought I was still dreaming. I was perfectly happy for those few seconds until reality crashed back on me and I realized that Joe had to leave now, even if it was already too late to avoid me falling for him.

 

Very carefully I managed to slip away from his grip, years of practice with my nursemaid coming to use, and out of bed. I stood there for a moment, just watching him. My gladiator... even though he was never really mine. That's when I decided that he would never have to be anyone's property. I resolutely walked out of my rooms and called for Marcus, my head slave, and ordered him to have someone watch over Joe until he woke up. They had orders to accompany him back to Septimo and give the old gladiator trainer a sealed message from me.

 

\------------

 

Waking up I quickly realized I was alone. I grabbed my clothes and dressed and walked into the outer room where a slave was waiting for me. He escorted me back to Septimo and handed the older man a scroll and a bag. I left them alone and headed back to my room. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, which just proved how stupid I was to care about Lucas. I slumped on my bed and rested my arm over my eyes. The next time I would see him, I'd be in the arena fighting and he'd be in the imperial box, watching.

 

I'd barely been there ten minutes when a slave came in and summoned me to Septimo's office. "Well," he snapped. "You must be one hell of a good lay. He's bought your freedom and being who he is I can hardly refuse. Here, your papers. Now get out." I took the papers in a daze. He'd freed me? But, why? He hadn't told me he was going to and I didn't have to ever see him again so what was he getting out of it? I swallowed heavily. Did I dare hope he had meant it when he said he loved me? I bit my lip and decided I had nothing to lose. I would ask him why he'd done it.

 

\------------

 

I left the house as soon as I gave Marcus his orders; I knew my resolve would have most likely crumbled otherwise. I grabbed a couple of scrolls and headed to the further part of the park, trying to push out of my mind the knowledge that I would never see Joe again only to give up after a few minutes and spend the rest of the afternoon replaying in my mind every detail of the few hours spent with him.

 

After a few hours Marcus had one of the slaves bring me food and news that Joe had just left. How could I so miss someone I had known for barely a few hours? I was so damn pathetic. I went back to my rooms, not thinking until the last moment that they would smell like sex and him but when I walked through the doors only the smell of fresh incense and perfumed oils assaulted my nostrils. The bed was neatly made and even the cup he had used had been cleared, every trace of him was gone.

 

I cried out and grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, an ancient Greek vase, and sent it flying towards the nearest wall, watching as it broke into pieces with a satisfying crack. One of the slaves ran into the room, only to be screamed at to get out and leave me alone; "I don't want to see anyone, stay out of my rooms until I say so." I slumped on the nearest pillow, my journal clutched into my hand, wishing that I could get Joe out of my mind as easily as the way I broke that vase.

 

\--------------

 

I practically ran back to the house, before realizing I had no way of getting inside. I knocked on the door and spoke to the slave I had seen the previous night. I told him I had a message from Septimo for Lucas and that I had to deliver it personally. It seemed to work, at first, and he let me in. But then I was told that Lucas wasn't seeing any visitors at all. I waited until the slave was distracted by someone else and slipped away and towards Lucas' rooms.

 

Before I could try the door however an older woman stopped me. She didn't want to let me pass at first, but then she stopped and asked me, "You're the gladiator who was here last night?"

 

"Yes," I said. "Please. I have to see him. Just for a minute."

 

She looked at me sharply and then nodded. "I'll let you in. He's refusing to see anyone and he threw something at the last slave to try and go in, but I think he might see you. Especially if we don't give him a choice."

 

\-----------

 

I had finally managed to get up from the floor and I was hoping that writing in my journal might help, in a way trying to put on parchment what I really did not want to be feeling at the moment. I had no idea how many times I called myself stupid for falling so hard and so fast, the Gods were probably laughing at my expense right now.

 

It was then that I heard a soft noise and turned around quickly, just to come face to face with the object of my musings.

 

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I didn't think he would come back, but he was probably here to thank me for his freedom. I just hoped that I managed to get through the conversation without embarrassing myself further.

 

\---------------

 

He was sitting at his desk, writing. When he spun around and saw me, his face lost all colour. I decided that had to mean something. I couldn't understand why he had left without even saying goodbye if he did care, but last night it felt like he did and he said he loved me, even if he did act like he hadn't spoken afterwards.

 

I gestured with the hand holding my papers. "Why, Lucas, why did you buy my freedom?"

 

\----------

 

"I..." In the name of Minerva, why did he have to ask such a question? Why could he not simply accept it and start a new life without tormenting me with his questions? Maybe if I tell him the partial truth he'll be satisfied and not ask for more, which would only lead him to looking upon me with pity.

 

"I didn't want you to have to bend to anyone's will. I wanted you to be free to choose your life and who you want to bed." I tried to sound detached, as if his choice did not matter to me, but even I could hear my voice trembling slightly.

 

\-----------

 

"But why me?" I insisted. "You've never done it for any of your other playthings. I'd have heard of it, we all would. So why me?" His voice was shaking and I wanted to take him in my arms and calm him, but I had no idea if that was something he would want. I couldn't understand why I was special, why he had freed me. He was important, rich, educated, and I was just a gladiator.

 

\-----------

 

"Because my breath wasn't the only thing you stole..." I could barely believe I had uttered those words. I quickly turned around and looked down, hoping he would at last leave and not embarrass either of us with his pity.

 

\------------

 

I froze for a moment, unable to believe he meant what I thought he did, but the way he was trembling and refusing to look at me gave me hope that I wasn't imagining it.

 

"Lucas," I started. I had no idea what to say though. I reached out and rested my hands on his shoulders. "Do you... Can I..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you."

 

\-----------

 

I knew I could not have possibly heard him right. "No, you don't. You said you are not interested in men, I... I hope you at least enjoyed our hours together but you cannot have possibly changed your mind so. You are free, go start a new life, find a woman, have children." I could feel myself shaking under his gentle touch. "Please, don't say something simply because you feel indebted to me."

 

\----------

 

I pressed closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I swear I am not saying this because it's what you want to hear. I wasn't even sure you would want to hear it, not when I woke up alone, but when you freed me I had to find out. I know I'm just a gladiator and I can't see why you'd be interested in anything but my body," I said sadly. "But please, let me stay with you until you tire of me. I love you."

 

\-----------

 

His words caused me to moan softly and I turned around in his arms. "I hope you don't have any plans for the next couple of decades then," I said with a tiny grin. "And I don't want simply your body, if you'll let me, I want all of you my gladiator. You know, love does not have eyes or ears to judge Joe, it does not matter to Cupid what we are or where we were born."

 

\------------

 

I leant in to kiss him gently, moaning when the kiss was returned. Leaning my forehead against his, I said, "I won't stay as your lover or your toy. I need a job, Lucas. I have to earn my own way."

 

\------------

 

I smiled and I think I fell in love a little bit more with him right then. "That's perfect since I have just the job for you," I said before kissing him softly, still a little incredulous at how things had turned out. "I need a bodyguard; my family has been hinting about it for months now. What do you think? I could not think of anybody better suited."

 

\-----------

 

The idea was appealing, but I had to know. "You're not just saying that, so that I'll spend all my time with you? I would never let anyone harm you and I would love to be your bodyguard, but not if you're only doing it to placate me."

 

\-----------

 

"I give you my word Joe, I need a bodyguard, the one I grew up with finally decided to settle down and wed last year He moved to the country with his wife and I've had no bodyguard since. After seeing you fight in the arena I can not think of anyone else I would totally trust to keep my life safe," I told him quietly. "Stay?"

 

\------------

 

"For as long as you want me, Lucas," I answered fervently. "I have never wanted a man before you and never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I love you, Lucas," I leaned in to kiss him once more, this time pulling him close as I did so and enjoying the feel of his body against mine in a way I had never thought I would again.

 

\-----------

 

I buried my face in his neck and held on tight, the reality that he wanted to stay, that he loved me, finally sinking in.

 

"I love you too Joe, on my word, I have never felt this way for anyone else before." The feel of his body pressed against mine felt so good that I just wanted to hold on to him and never let go.

 

\------------

 

I held him as tightly as I could, letting him feel how he affected me. From what he said about not wanting me to be forced to share my body with anyone I did not want to, I suspected he felt guilty about our night together. I vowed I would prove to him that he had never forced me to do anything I did not want to.

 

"Make love to me again, Lucas," I told him. "Make me yours."

 

\---------

 

"Mine," I whispered. "It sounds perfect."

 

\---------

 

I leaned my head against his again. "Yours, Lucas. Forever," I promised.


End file.
